a little change
by yamixyugi2999
Summary: for their one month aniverserey yugi has a little surprise for his dark. what is it? read and find out LEMON yamixyugi not ment for little eyes
1. Chapter 1

Me: hi I'm back

Yugi: yay(hugs)

Me: good to see you again bro (hugs back) hey where's yami

Yugi: being horny I had to sneak out of my own house

Me: poor you

Yami: oh yuuggii where are you

Yugi: eep! Hide me yusi

Me:** YAMI!**(demanding tone)

Yami: (winces) y-yes

Me: **STOP BEING SO HORNY YOU'RE SCAREING POOR LITTLE YUGI** (demanding tone)

Yami: s-sorry

Me: (soothing tone) yugi disclaimed please

Yugi: yusi will never own yugioh sometimes I wish she did

Me: on to the story

\yugi thoughts\

\\yami thoughts\\

It was a nice sunny day at the Motuo residence, yami and yugi recently admitted their love to each other and today was their one month anniversary, and yugi had plans for tonight. Yugi knew that yami would forget their anniversary so he would have no idea what his little yugi would be up to.

"yami, I'm going out for a bit. See ya"

"come back soon love."

(closes door)

\first I need to go see ryou and bakura to get some toys and some other things.\

(20 minuets later)

*knock knock knock*

The door opens to reveal ryou standing at the door.

"hi yugi"

"hi ryou, is bakura here by any chance?"

"yah he is, come on in"

"thanks ryou"

Yugi walks into ryou's house and looks around admiring how big and surprisingly clean it is even with bakura living with him, he can be a slob at come times.

\why cant yami be this clean, hell even bakura cleans up after himself\

"wow ryou, your house is really big"

"thanks yugi, my parents bought it for me and kura when I graduated ."

"that's great, um where's bakura by the way?"

"kura? Oh he's taking a shower so it might take a while till he comes out."

"ok, so how's it going with you and bakura"

"it's going great, how about you and yami"

"going great as well"

"yugi I have a question"

"ask away"

"why do you want to see kura"

"well, today is me and yami's one month anniversary, so I decided to make it a bit more special, if you know what I mean." he said adding a wink.

"oh I know exactly what you mean" he said sarcastically.

"hey squirt, whatcha doing here"

Bakura was walking down the stairs while wiping his dripping wet hair with a towel.

"oh hi there kura, finished with your shower"

Ryou goes up and gives him a chaste kiss.

"Mmmm yah Ry." And leaned in for another kiss. Then yugi fakely cleared his throat to get his attention。

"sorry to interrupt but, bakura can you get _those things_ for me."

"those things? OH those things. Yah I can get those things for you, be right back."

And in saying that he rushed up the stairs, to their bedroom to retrieve a quite large

bag, grab it an head back downstairs.

"here you go kiddo all you need and more, hope your plan works squirt, oh one more thing."

"yah what is it"

"take a picture when the pharaoh comes out of his unconscious state into shock, I want to see what he looks like."

"sure bakura, it's the least I could do for you for helping me"

"one more thing, here catch"

Bakura threw yugi a peculiar looking bottle.

"what is this"

"it's chloroform, it'll help you knock him out"

"thanks again bakura"

Yugi started walking toward the door to leave but not before saying good bye to the albinos. After he left ryou's house he could hers moans coming from inside.

"thank goodness I left before that happened."

Now it was on to the next residence. He had to pick up his little "costume". To the Ishtar home.

Yugi: what kinda costume are you going to put me in sis

Me: cant tell you then it wouldn't be a secret and plus yami's probably eavesdropping somewhere so you'll just have to wait bro

Yami: damn

Yugi: well until next time bye

Me: please review

Yami: feedback is loved


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hey peeps ready for the next part

Yugi: YES!

Me: okay yugi disclaimer please

Yugi: yusi does not own yugioh

Me: wish I did

Yami: I don't

Me: shut up now back to the story

Previously - \well I got that, now I gota get to Malik's house to get my little "costume" for tonight\

(to the story)

* at the ishtar residence *

Knock knock knock

"oh hi ishizu"

"hello yugi, what brings you to my house

Malik walks by and sees his sister standing at the door. "wonder who that is?"

"eh?, oi yugi good to see ya"

" hi malik, just the person I wanted to see"

" come on in "

"so yugi what did you want to see me for"

"well, I need that little thing that you've been saving for me"

"oh! Is it time already?"

"yep, heeyy where's marik, I haven't seen yet"

"over here squirt"

They both turn their heads toward the sound of the voice. Marik.

" hi koi, so you decided to wake up"

*snicker* "no wonder your hair looks more crazy then usual"

"what is that suppose to mean squirt!"

"n-nothing"

" now calm down marik"

"ookay, so what are you doing here squirt'

"he's here for it" malik said for yugi.

"it? Oh it! Would you like me to get it for you?"

"that would be great marik. Thank you "

"ok I'll get it"

"so yugi, what do you plan on doing to your yami"

"well I cant tell you"

"why not squirt, by the way here's the costume"

"thanks, well I plan on recording it and make three copies of it, one for the each of us"

"oh I was going to ask for a picture of the pharaoh's expression for when he wakes up and realizes he can't move."

"well I can give that to you too, if you want, Hey! That's what bakura wanted, have you been talking to him?"

"no, but that would be great thanks squirt"

"no problem, well I'm off, see you guys tomorrow"

"see you later yugi "

"bye yugi"

"bye"

\ well off to my house I guess, ready or not yami-koi here I come\

Me: I bit short but I couldn't think of anything sorry( hands out cookies)

Yugi: still good( I wonder what I get to do to yami)

Yami: (yawn) did the story start yet?

Me *whack*

Yami: hey what was that for! (rubs head)

Me: that was for sleeping through the entire story

Yami: jeez I'm sorry

Me: you better be

Yugi: okay please review

Yami: feedback is loved

Me: see you next time not posting the next one until I have 10 reviews


	3. Chapter 3

me: sorry I haven't updated in a bit, now yugi you get to know what you are doing

yugi: I'm actually kinda scared to know

yami: I know I am

me: why?

Yami: WHO KNOWS WHAT CRAZY THINGS YOU'LL MALE MY AIBOU DO!

Me: yugi disclaimer to stop his talking

Yugi: yusi does not own yugioh

Me: on to the story

\yugi thoughts\

\\ yami thoughts\\

Yugi had everything he needed for tonight and all he had to do was to get home and set things up. One problem, yami would wonder what's in the bag as soon as he walked through the door.

\well guess I'll just have to go through the window. Hopefully he isn't taking a shower, then that would be a disaster.\

(back at the motuo house)

\\ where has my little yugi- koi been all day. I'm starting to worry about him, maybe I should go look for him. Oh never mind here he comes now.\\

Yugi is walking toward the house unexpecting that yami is waiting for him.

"koi I'm home"

(hugs)"hi welcome back"

"yami you're saying it like I've been gone for days, I've only been gone for a few hours."

"I know but I really missed you, hey what's in the bag"

"oh just some candy and chocolate"(to smother all over your naked body and then have me slowly lick it off while listening to you pant, scream and moan. And I got something special especially for your lower regions. Hahahah)

"can I have some, please"

"sure"

Yugi hands yami a lollipop and yami takes it happily(shouldn't it be the other way around )

"thank you yugi koi"

"no problem, now if you'll excuse me I need to hide this from you"

"aww but why"

"if you eat anymore you'll get too hyper."

"fine but I will eventually find them"

\ oh I don't think so, not when I'm done with you you're not \

"no I don't think you will, now I have to go hide this from you"

And in saying that yugi went upstairs to their room with the bag of candy," toys", and his costume.

\now to get things ready\

(10pm)

\well everything's ready and all that's left to do is call the guest of honor\

"oohhhh yami"

"yes little one"

"are you coming to bed"

"yes I just need to turn off the lights"

"ok I'll be waiting for you in the room"

\ok i just need to get the chloroform ready and get in place behind the door, oops don't want to knock him out for too long , a few drops should be enough, there now all I need is to wait for the guest of honor\

\\ hmm, wonder what yugi has in store for me, well I wont know till I go upstairs\\

Yami walks inside his room and wonders why its so darkand where on earth his little light was he said he was in his room.

"yugi you in here, hmm I thought he was in here" yami turned to leave but then something clamped over his mouth and nose.

"_MMPPH!" _

Yugi had been hiding behind the door waiting for the right moment to pounce. He used some of his light magic to make his voice sound deeper and stronger so he could hold his dark back.

" I've got you now lover boy hahahah" he whispered in his ear as he dragged yami toward the bed obviously his dark struggled but was held firmly.

"MPPHH…MP-mph…m-mph…." and he landed unconscious on the bed.

Yugi changes his voice back to its original sound and dropped the chloroform soaked towel from his koi's mouth and nose.

"now time for the show to begin"

Yugi started stripping his darkness if his clothes. First went his tight black tank top.

"Mmm nice strong, firm, chest" said yugi as he planted a kiss on it. Then went the tight leather pants, lucky for yugi, yami wasn't wearing any boxers today.

"you are gorgeous yami, just gorgeous." He said as he licked the tip of his darks member.

Yugi then started too tie his dark to the bed with a special ribbon made easy on skin and can hold down any strong man when bound.

Yami started to stir and yugi took his place on the bed with the camera. (*flash*)

"ugg my head, what happened?"

Wanting to move his hand to his forehead but soon realized he couldn't move it. Confused he opened his eyes quickly finding a very much smirking yugi sitting in front of him. This time he willed his body to get off the bed, and found he couldn't move very much

Looking up and now that he was hardly in a sleepy state found himself very much bound to the bed. Panic started to rise but he realized that it was only him and Yugi, confusion was more present then anything. Tugging in the binds he tried to get out of them, but the softness of the material fooled him into thinking it wasn't strong enough to hold him. He whipped his head to stare at Yugi, whose smirk had only widened at his struggling attempts; in fact he looked very much amused.

"Yugi what's going on!" he demanded at fiercely as he could, adding a nasty glare.

"Yami It's not nice to try to get out of your current position, for you see this is highly amusing," he purred." also do you know what you are wearing"

He looked down and noticed that yugi had removed his clothes.

" yugi I demand that you release me this instant!"

Yugi smirked "no" yami swore.

"You see Yami you have always seen me as sweet, kind….innocent but we know that I'm not so innocent in bed. As you know you are always the dominant one so this time I decided that it was time for a little change, this time I'm in control." he said while crawling up to him and grinding their members together," you're not" he let out a moan and shuddered and he could've sworn that he saw a glint of something shiny in the darkness, but was unsure of what it was.

Slowly yugi got off of him and snapped his fingers. All of a sudden the room was lighted up with hundreds of candles. His breath was stolen away from him when yami saw what his little koi was wearing. He was beautiful, no beautiful was an understatement he was a gorgeous little egyptian angel sent from ra personally to torture him. He was wearing...

Yami,yugi: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Me:hahahah I'm ending it there boys (I love cliffies)

Yami,yugi: WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY!

Me: because

Yami,yugi: BECAUSE WHAT!

Me: because I don't want to tell you

Yami,yugi: please

Me: no

Yami,yugi: pretty please

Me: no

Yugi: (puppy eyes)

Me: ummm

Yami: we got her now

Me: ummm no

Yami: (growling) yusi tell us (holds up flamethrower )

Me: gulp uhh bye now (runs off stage)

Yami: get back here you! (pulls trigger)

Yugi: yami don't kill the authoress we need her to write the rest of the story

Yami: get back here (pulls trigger)

Me: !

Please review !

Yami: pulls trigger

Yugi: feedback is loved see you next time I hope(runs after)

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Guess what yugi's costume is winner must be the first ten reviewers

Winner and first 3 runner ups will be posted on the story


	4. Chapter 4

Me: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!

Yami and yugi :we hope you enjoy this new years present

Disclaimer: yusi does not own yugioh

Me: Oh winners are

(drum roll)

In third place is Itazuk

Second place Kaitou Ryuki

And in first place Berry-licious

Congrats to berry-licious and thank you to all that voted

Previously : Slowly yugi got off of him and snapped his fingers. All of a sudden the room was lighted up with hundreds of candles. His breath was stolen away from him when yami saw what his little koi was wearing. He was beautiful, no beautiful was an understatement he was a gorgeous little egyptian angel sent from Ra personally to torture him. He was wearing

(And now the thrilling conclusion)

He was wearing a pharaoh's outfit. Yugi had asked Malik to custom make it for him. He wore no shirt to show off his creamy white chest, a shenti that was so short that it showed the tip and a little more of his member ; yami drooled at the sight ; a purple cape and was adorned with gold jewelry and a crown. In other words yugi looked like him when he was pharaoh.

Yugi laid on top of yami causing their members to touch again," I'm tired of playing to nice, I think it's time to show you just how innocent I'm not." he stated lustily while giving a harsh grind causing friction between their members.

Yami couldn't help the harsh moan that escaped from his lips, Yugi moaned at the touch but his expression was one of upmost control and a much defined permanent Yugi grinded down again harshly and Yami moaned louder and his member now aroused. Smiling Yugi began to lightly dance his fingertips along Yami's chest

Teasing the flesh knowing that Yami was already ensnared, Yami growled in frustration. Such light touches were burning his skin, much to the point where it was painful. Yami once again struggled in vain as he tried to break free so he could touch the other one. His hands aching to be set free and his chest heaving from pained effort, never before had he been teased so painfully. Giving quite the innocent giggle Yugi went to one of the hardened nipples and gently massaged it with his fingers. Gasping at the touch he wiggled in his seat, though the movement was restrained it was noticeable.

"You like that Yami?" Yugi purred at him.

"Ai-bou….need-"His breath hitched when Yugi leaned down to suck gently on the nipple.

Swirling his tongue over the flesh, Yami arched his back just slightly at the feeling. Yugi nipped at it causing Yami to take in intake of breath before moaning loudly as Yugi suckled the flesh once more. His member was throbbing with want, with need but in his condition there was nothing he could do. Gently blowing on the now treated nipple he watched in pleasure as Yami shuddered.

He proceeded to give the other the same treatment this time Yami's moans less restrained or he was responding to the treatment well with even more gasp and low moans. By now his own member was very much aroused and throbbing painfully but he kept himself in control, which was slightly difficult. He unclasped the cape and took off all the gold jewelry which was weighing him down, now he was left in his super short shenti. Then Yugi began to roll his hips.

"Aib-ou wh…. Ahh…" Yami couldn't complete a word much less a full sentence at this point.

Yugi wasn't just rolling his hips in Yami's lap, he was doing it with slow and controlled movements. Yami wasn't sure whether to moan or hiss in frustration at such a slow pace. He was in pain and pleasure, on one hand he was enjoying on the other hand. It was slow, he couldn't move, and his very hard and very much neglected member was bothering him.

Yugi picked up his movements taking care to grind his member against his darks quite forcefully, earning him a pained moan. Yugi was lost in his movements and the pleasure he received from his own action, he needed more. Yami was perfect, frustrated, pleasured, wet from all the sweat, and aroused.

Yugi got off of his dark leaving him confused. Still in a teasing mood he very slowly took off the shenti. Yami now pleading for him to hurry up in strained breathes. It was like sweet silk to his ears to hear such a pleading tone. He went back and crossed his arms and rested his head on one of yami's thighs and looked up with a smirk.

"what is it that you want?" he asked once again, painfully keeping himself in control.

"Ai-bou…so hard…hurry…need" yamis face turned into a slight pout as he whimpered pathetically.

"you need me?" his hands gently cupped the throbbing member and yami whimpered again.

"Ai-bou so hard…it hurts it hurts" yami said panting heavily now.

Taking yami's member yugi blew on it while yami whimpered once again. Then he began to yamis member gently causing his dark to squirm in delight, moans were a continuously melody in yugis ears. Smirking he let go in favor of placing his hands on each of yamis legs, then he leaned in swallowing him down to the hilt.

yami threw his head back and let out a silent scream, panting heavily now. yugi mentally frowned, it was a welcome reaction but not the one he wanted. Running his tongue on the underside he heard yami pant heavier moaning and trying to plead but no sounds were coming out. With a small pause yami became confused before he could look down in question yugi gave a hard suck.

"AIBOU!" he screamed, this was the reaction he had wanted.

"Oh… Ai-bou faster…..fast-er…it hurts…so bad" yami pleaded.

Not bothering to tease yami anymore he complied, wanting the other to now fully enjoy his experience as much as he was enjoying it. Bobbing his head up and down he was rewarded with pleasured moans and more screams, yami tried to buck his hips into the warm wet cavern that was his aibou but yugi had his hands firmly planted on his thighs. yami once more moaned for his light to work faster, in hurried breathes. This time not complying yugi went even slower, still in the teasing mood, making yami plead even more for him to hurry. Yugi started to taste the precum leaking from his dark's member and released him, instead he put a too small cock ring on his yami's too big and swollen member.

"Ai…Ai-bou…wha?" yami breathed.

""are you wondering why I stopped?" cooed yugi.

Too tired to say anything he just nodded his head.

"well, I wanted to have a little more fun with you," he said while holding up two bowls, one of chocolate and the other of marshmallows.

"wha…wha-t…are you go-going ..to do…wi-with th…th-ose?" he asked in a strained voice.

Yugi said nothing while walking behind his yami and conjuring up a blindfold from the shadow realm and reaching around tying the blindfold to yami's head. yami fought as best he could, shaking his head from side to side, but without use of his hands, yugi soon won over him. Then yugi began melting the marshmallows with his light magic and walked back to his yami and sat back between his legs. Then yugi began smearing the warm sticky substance on his darks chest.

"ai-bou what are you doing" yami asked, yugi still didn't answer him.

"please yugi-koi answer me" he pleaded. yugi still did not answer him,but instead removed the blindfold. yami looked down to see what his hikari did to him. Yami gasped at what he saw, his chest was covered with the marshmallow that his light melted. Yugi then started to lick it off making sure to suck yami's nipples, then when yugi reached his navel he dipped his tongue in and swirled it around earning a moan from yami. After yugi licked it all off he started melting the chocolate. After it melted yugi dipped his hand in it.

"yu…yugi what are you doing?" yami breathed.

Still not answering his dark yugi wrapped his chocolate covered hand around yami's member.

"AHH! YUGI!...it hurts…so much…"yami panted.

Yugi then started to slowly stroke his darks member.

"AH AH YU…YUGI!" yami cried panting hard now. Yugi's stroking became faster and yami pleaded for him to let him come.

"YUGI PLEASE I'LL BE YOUR ANYTHING, YOUR SLAVE, YOUR SERVENT JUST PLEASE LET ME COME YUGI PLEASE!"

Complying this time he swiftly took off the cock ring and in its place replaced it with his mouth and gave a hard suck. Yami then let out his longest and loudest scream while arching and releasing painfully into yugi's mouth.

"YUGI!" yami screamed, as yugi greedily lapped it up along with the chocolate.

Yugi grabbed a tube of lube(hey that rhymes!) off the floor and squeezed some on his hand. Yugi reached down and swirled his finger around his yami's entrance. Yugi slowly pushed the finger in, not waiting for yami to adjust he pushed in two more fingers and started thrusting in and out.

"AHH!" he found his yami's prostate and he withdrew his fingers, and yami made a noise of protest at the removal.

"don't worry you'll get whats coming" yugi purred while spreading the lube on his own member, pleasuring himself and torturing yami. Yami struggled against the bonds so he could be the one to pleasure his light. What he would do th be able to touch his precious little yugi.

"get ready yami because I'm going to pound you into the mattress" yugi said while pushing into yami's tight entrance. Yugi drew out and slammed back in hitting his dark's prostate on the first try, not letting him adjust.

"AHHH! FASTER HARDER!"yami screamed.

Me:and I'll stop here

Fangirls hold up pitchforks and torches

Me: ^-^' ok, ok I'll continue

"as you wish" yugi said and he started pounding into yami hard and fast, blinding fast. He took one hand and began to pump his yami's member in time with his thrusts.

"AHHH AIBOU!" yami screamed as he released on his light's chest.

"YAMI!" yugi cried as he released within the tight channel of his dark. Riding the last wave of pleasure yugi collapsed on top of yami. Since yami was too tired to say anything he whimpered to be let go from the binds. But, unfortunately for him yugi was fast asleep.

Me: ok I'll stop here happy now fangirls

Fangirls: YES!

Me: ok you know the drill, see that review button….CLICK IT!

Fangirls: yah! Click it! We want to keep reading

Fangirls and me : NAPPY NEW YEAR AND BYE FOR NOW!


End file.
